Clients and servers commonly interact with each other to execute automated workflow processes. These processes could be, for example, backup and recovery operations. Data security requires a client be properly authenticated with a server before it is granted access to server resources. Traditional authentication mechanisms, such as username/passwords, may not be conducive to automated workflow processes.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for client/server authentication.